Dragonball Inherited Legacy
by An Unknown Historian
Summary: An epic story of the things that happened after the death of the Z.Fighters, it was inspired by an RPG I made and the stories which we encountered, here they are...
1. Prologue

Dragonball Inherited Legacy

It happened after the battle with the Shenron's, after Goku passed away into another realm with Shenron. After three years of peace, Vegeta, created the new planet Vegeta.

However, intergalactic threats still remained and by creating the new planet, and making himself king, Vegeta had attracted many tyrants and bounty hunters to Earth. Despite all the chaos, one was king: Deragth.

Deragth was not one from this universe, he was from the kai world. Kais held enormous power and were supposed to use it for good. Deragth was one exception, he was in fact, so powerful, he blew a hole in the universe allowing him to pass into the mortal universe. Before he went though, he blew up the kai planet. The Kais were forced to seek refuge on Earth where the remaining Z.Fighters protected them.

Vegeta was attacked in his planet and killed by Deragth himself. Vegeta's last words were "Descendants, avenge me!" Deragth said "Now to destroy the remainder of Vegeta's family and friends!" he immediately placed the planet under his rule and set a final course for Earth where Gohan and the other Z.Fighters were.

One by one, the Z.Fighters fell. First Krillin, then Yamcha then the rest. This slaughter continued until only Gohan, Pan, Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr and Bra were left. Quickly, Gohan and the remaining Z.Fighters collected the Dragonballs and brought them to the Kais. Gohan hurriedly said to the seven last kais "Here, take these Dragonballs and hide them! Escape as quickly as possible in Bulma's ship!" The five struggled against Deragth but fighting an immortal being was useless and the five died together.

They left their infant children in their houses with virtual beings acting as their parents. Deragth soon left the planet Earth alone and headed back to his base on planet Oblivion. Now, with nearly the whole world under his command, can anyone stop Deragth? Or is it the end of the world as we know it?


	2. Major Characters

Dragonball Inherited Legacy

_Characters_

_The Story Was based on four major characters, Kuhan, Shadow, Brokel and Leon, there were also other miscellaneous characters that played an exceptionally large part but these four did the most and the story is based around them_

Son Kuhan

Kuhan was the descendant of the Great Goku, he was spared from the hands of Deragth and wishes to bring an end to the chaos. Kuhan, by the age of ten, had found out that his so called "parents" were only realistic holograms! His brother, Carrot had left him when Kuhan was fifteen. Kuhan himself, left to get stronger. When he got to west city, Kuhan made many friends and relationships. However, when a criminal captured his best friend and threatened to kill him, Kuhan's Saiyan powers kicked in and his hair slashed up and turned yellow but went down again. After rescuing his friend, Kuhan searched the abandoned building. Soon he found a sign saying: Capsule Corp. After looking round, Kuhan found a photo of two babies, a man with strange hair, and a lady. "Was this...me?" Then he witnessed a security recording. It showed five people being hunted down by some sort of monster. He heard screaming and shouting, then, everything silenced. Once again, Kuhan felt a burning feeling inside him, his hair again sprung up and turned yellow, his eyes shined green and a yellow aura came burning around him. "I'll find out who I am and find out who killed my anscestors!"

Shadow

Shadow was a Saiyan, the great,great,great grandson of Vegeta. he was sent to Earth to destroy it but got in a wreck, and when he landed on Earth he was raised up by Earth people. Shadow now 10 made friends with the kids next door and they fought together. Shadow didnt know that he was a Saiyan, all he knew was he was a freak because he had his tail. Shadow then found a tape of Vegeta and the Z-fighters in the Cell games, and during the saiyen saga."I'm a alien?No, not a alien a Saiyan!" everything was peaceful until. One night when he his friends spent the night at his house someone broke in and killed his friends before his very eyes. Then this person went in and killed his Earth parents. Shadow ran out of the back door before this person could kill him too. He kept running till he tripped on his spaceship."W-what is this?" he whipes of the dirt to see Shadow written on it. "I'm going to New Vegeta and train with my people and when I get back I'm going to destroy whoever killed my family and friends.

Brokel

Brokel had a relatively uneventful childhood and life, up until he was forced to kill his older brother, Ronyo, when he was 14. Before that he was just a relatively normal Saiyan. But he found out who had darkened Ronyo, who shrank Ronyo into a poor, pitiful husk of what he once was. It was Deragth, with his promises of riches, and fame, and power, that killed Ronyo. Ronyo , at least the Ronyo Brokel knew, was dead long before he attacked Brokel. He Checked his gear, then set off, not knowing where to go, knowing he had to train... so he could protect his younger brother, Bronnen.

And kill Deragth.

He had a long way to go.

He didn't look back.

Leon

Leon was born and raised on Earth, though his ancestors were not of this world, he seemed to fit in quite well since his parents removed his tail as a baby. His ancestors were a very powerful race known as the saiyans, they were like planet brokers, they killed all life forms on a planet and then sold it. They also were known for their ability to change into a very strong, and large ape, this ape form was large as skyscrapers and more powerful than armies. Leon was born with a tail, but his parents had it removed so he would fit in, since they were going to leave him to adoption, except for the abnormal strength. Leon had learned of his past after living with his martial arts master, Master Roshi. When he learned that Roshi knew saiyans without tails who became stronger than their ape form, Leon became more determined than ever to become a Super Saiyan.


	3. Episode 1: Fall Of A Prince

Dragonball Inherited Legacy

_Shadow Saga_

_Episode One: Fall Of A Prince_

**Note: Kikouha is another name for the standard Ki Blast**

Finally Shadow lands on New Vegeta. He has been flying to New Vegeta for 4 years now he is 15. Shadow looked around at the other Saiyans. they acted like he wasnt even there. "Why don't any of these Saiyans have a tail like me?"Shadow wonders. Shadow walked to a building with a sign saying "training rookie fighters." Shadow walks in and waits for the trainer to come out from behind the counter."Umm.. hello anyone there?" leans over counter looking.

Cheeko got up from behind the counter. "I heard you, Saiyans have tails! We just tie them 'round our waist" "What makes you think that you are ready for training? Prove to me that you can stand up like a true Saiyan!" With that, Cheeko fired a Bomber DX at Shadow "See if you can stand up!"

"Grrr. fine." he tries to stand up, falls down."I wont quit." finally he stands up. smirks."hehehehe...piece of cake."

"Not Bad! OK, I'll give you some training, follow me!" Cheeko opened a door and walked through into a training ground. Suddenly, Cheeko sidekicked Shadow, Shadow fell to the ground. "Rule One! Never trust your opponent"

"Shadow did a backflip to get off the ground in the middle of the backflip he kicked cheeko in the rib ."haaaaa!!!!!I got you!!! hahaha!!!" He landed on the ground on both feet.

"Did you really think that you can hurt me now?" With that, Cheeko Punched Shadow in the stomach. "Rule two, don't disrespect your master!" He fired a mouth blast and sent Shadow flying to the wall!

Shadow fell to the ground, then quickly got up. holding his stomach. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you."shadow bows to his master.

"Good, let us continue" Cheeko said. "Now I will begin teaching you the Kikouha. Focus all your energy just outside of your hand and release the blast." "See if you can land three Kikouhas on me." Cheeko smiled a suspicious smile at Shadow.

shadow fired three kikouhas at him but they phased out before they hit him. it was one of shadows clones. behind cheeko was the real shadow and three kikouhas were heading towards him.

"Ha! Nice Try, But you need to be faster than that!" Cheeko said. Then, he deflected the Kikouhas at him and did yet another Bomber DX "Take that!" Oh, and stay down for a minute! Cheeko went into a door and after 5 minutes, he returned holding a strange piece of armour. "Here, it was your ancestor's! Vegeta's Saiyan Armour. Now it's yours!" Back to business, try again!

shadow put on the armor and rushed forwards trying to hit cheeko. then he tried to smash a kikouha on his head

"Uh, that was good!" Cheeko stretched his neck. "That Saiyan armour gives you a lot more strength!" Take this! FINAL SHINE! A yellow blast headed straight toward Shadow "Heh Heh None of my students could stand after this!"

shadow flew over fast and bearly dodged the attack. then sent a giant kikouha at cheeko when he was still firing the final shine.

Cheeko was hit "Urgh!" He thought: It looks like it's time to powerup! Shadow is growing so powerful. "Shadow, let's turn in for now! I'll book you an apartment at King Vegeta's old palace. Beware, they say that the spirit of evil Saiyans live there, like Broly. See me again tomorrrow.

Cheeko walked into Deragth's palace, right now, Deragth was in his stronghold on planet Oblivion. In Deragth's place, there was another being named Krayt. "Lord Krayt, I have a new and promising disciple named Shadow, He is the descendant of the dethroned King Vegeta, with the correct scheme, we will earn ourselves a Super Fighter!" Krayt examined Cheeko's expression. Cheeko didn't look like he was lying. "Alright Cheeko Turrn, bring this fighter to me and I shall turn him to our side and help Emperor Deragth rule the universe!"

Shadow walked in to cheekos training area. he expected the normal training but cheeko looked different today,"WHATS UP??" Shadow said

"AH, Shadow, I have something to tell you!" Cheeko planned on taking advantage of Shadow's lack of knowledge about Deragth. "Your anscestor and an alien named Deragth were planning on taking over the universe but the kais stood in our way! Wouldn't you like to continue your anscestor's work?" Cheeko grinned slyly

"Are you sure my great grandfather was planning to do that?" he puts on his grandfathers royal saiyan armor and looks at cheeko."Ill finish my granfathers work!!! It will bring my family honor!!!" shadow bows to cheeko "please take me to this alien that used to plan with my grandfather."

"Good, follow me!" Cheeko went out of the dojo and came to a castle. "Here is the place where your great granfather's friend was! He is not there at the moment instead there is his second in command... Krayt." They walked through the castle door and found an alien sitting on a throne. Krayt examined him and said "You wish to join our great army? Very well" He pushed a button and in came a strange looking alien "Kill him to prove yourself"

Shadow rushed forwards and punched the creature in its gut then he dissapeared behind it and quickly and brutally snapped its neck then blew up its body. after the smoke ws cleared shadow was standing with his arms crossed. "hmp...piece of cake. but what did you expect from a desendant of royalty..hahaha!!"

Krayt was satisfied. "Ah, a true prince" Shadow, you are hired. Krayt threw a uniform over to Shadow, it was black and had the symbol of an assasin. "Shadow, your codename is now, Smoke! Put the uniform on and we will begin our ceremony!" Krayt smiled in satisfaction, at the fact that he had just hired what seemed to be the most powerful being on New Vegeta! Krayt summoned Cheeko and told Shadow "Now kill your master and you'll take his place in the ranks" Cheeko begged for his life but the wicked Krayt urged Shadow to do it!

Shadow put on the assasin uniform on. shadow didnt want to kill cheeko. he raised his finger up to Cheeko's forehead and poked him so hard he would die.

"Ah, very good apprentice, you shall now train under me! I know all the techniques in the world!"

So the years went by and Shadow slipped further and further into the dark side.

Finally Shadow was a bloodthirsty assasin willing to stop at nothing to kill the opponent. he's an adult now fully dark. He's killed millions and has studied under Krayt's ways.


	4. Episode 2: New Vegeta's Champion

Dragonball Inherited Legacy

_Shadow Saga_

_Episode Two: New Vegeta's Champion_

The sun rose above the horizon, spilling 'cross the landscape bringing a new day to the planet of New Vegeta. It sound found its way into the areas of the planet in which the populace is considerably less, the far desert wastelands, as it sunk deep into the scattered ravines, it eventually filled the cavern in which Coletto slept. He shifted uneasily upon his bedroll, delaying waking up for a few brief moments. Sooner then later however he rose, standing straight up releasing a long, exasperated yawn, arms stretched upwards. He was clad in his usual grey gi, no markings were upon it, nothing that would connect him with some sort of master or any association. He walked outside, his gentle footfalls barely made an echo in the large ravine in which he lived. He spent the next few minutes stretching out, beginning to focus on the trials of the day ahead. He decided he would have to fly in to the capital today, requisition supplies, and perhaps even pick up some work. He had his eye on weighted clothing, and anything that would increase his training capabilities he desired. Of course, training first. He calmly walked into the center of his arena, relaxing into his fighting stance before he drew in a great, long breath. He released it and began, slowly at first to fire out one punch, then another. Occasionally leaping into the air and releasing a spinning kick and things of this nature. He was beginning to work up a fair sweat, but pushed along per usual. He soon flew up out of the ravine, landing briefly on the top to snatch one of the large logs he used for training. Hoisting it upon his shoulders he flew towards the gully which contained the numerous pillars of rock, which at their peaks, the circumference was not much larger then a foot. He then begin his intense agility drills, leaping from one to the other, balancing the heavy log upon his back as he did so. Their were several times, in which he narrowly slipped, error he calculated, could not be tolerated. He chalked up this miscues as he simply not focusing enough, and therefore he decided to increase his meditation periods later this day. He continued with his current session until his shoulders and legs began to burn, exhausted by the drilling. He leaned over, log still in tow breathing heavily before he lifted up off the ground and flew back to his gorge, dropping the log off along the way. His descent into the canyon was followed by him settling in the centre of the arena, folding his legs across he began to meditate, focusing on the external energies around him. He sat there like this, for a long period of time, nothing that he could directly tell though, since he was focusing purely on his training. Hours later he rose, there was still plenty of daylight left, and he knew it was time for him to head to capital city of New Vegeta, there he would hopefully find work, zenie, and perhaps, something else.

Coletto had bathed, and washed his gi. He had settled down for a quiet lunch just outside of his cavern, the increased metabolic rate of the Saiyan required him to stave off his insatiable hunger with large amounts of food, mostly whatever local animals he could hunt, and whatever rations he still had from his last journey inward to the capital. He sighed loudly, looking his things he gathered for the journey ahead. His zenie, all three hundred of it was tied up in pouch made from animal hide, resting at his side. There was a small haversack containing a few non-descript items but was mostly for what he planned on bringing back from the city. He attached his zenie pouch to his belt, slung the haversack over his shoulder and blasted out of his ravine, flying at his top speed towards the capital, it would still however take some time, at least a couple of hours before he arrived. His hope of finding work, and perhaps a trainer to further his abilities were looking to be a real possibility.

"Galick Gun!!!" Yol shouted. A purple ball of energy formed between his hands and he launched it straight at three students. They were knocked out of the building when Yol came up to the door and shouted "Weaklings! You can't even take a hit from me! Be gone before I obliderate you!" The students ran at the mere sight of Yol Fen. He slammed the door shut and walked back into the training chamber thinking Nobody is strong enough to achieve my goal! Yol fired a Galick Gun at the so called indestructible wall! It smashed a hole right through the middle of the wall. Suddenly, Yol Fen sensed an impressive power level coming towards him. It was at at least 1200. In came a young student carrying a haversack.

Coletto entered Yol Fen's dojo, he had not paid much attention to the three students who hhad just recently exited the building, less so by their own means. He was still simply in his gray gi, carrying his haversack. They told him this would be the place to be if someone required training, someone to attune his ki to use it a great manner.

"I presume you are Yol Fen, the resident Master in here in New Vegeta. I would wish for you to accept me as a student." He waited for a response.

"I'll be more than willing to train you...IF you can pass one of my tests!" "I will give you three challenges and if you complete them all, I will give you real training." Yol formed two energy balls in his hands and fired them at Coletto. "This first challenge is to dodge the balls! But beware! they will follow you wherever you go so play it smart!"

Coletto's face changed. He had a look of absolute focus, of stern concentration. He nodded only slightly, and relaxed back into his fighting stance as the two balls came directly for him. He fluidly flattened out onto the ground, the balls flying directly over head of him before they switched direction and plowed right back towards him. He started running, right towards Yol Fen, and leaped over him, both of the balls split around Yol Fen, to chase Coletto. With both of them on opposite sides of him, he stopped moving, and waited. They both came directly at him, and he crouched down, rolling forwards as they both collided with a monumental blast. As the smoke cleared, Coletto stood, unscathed.

Coletto was slightly intrigued by how quickly that wall managed to repair itself, he hadn't seen technology like this in his life before. After hearing what Yol Fen requested, he cracked his knuckles, bending his neck slightly. He had been breaking boulders since he was child for training out in the wasteland, but breaking the strongest metal upon the planet might be a different story, heck, it even managed to snap the Z-Sword. Coletto slowly approached the wall, relaxed back in his fighting stance and begin to meditate. He raised his power level to his maximum level, fist was thingyed back ready to fire off a punch. "Hyaaaa...AH!" His fist fired forwards, connecting with the metal wall creating a massive commotion, yet as he looked forth at the wall it did not collapse intially. His brow furrowed as he looked on, and then suddenly cracks appeared in the metal of the wall, and before long it crumbled. He had summoned just enough power to destroy it, not the prettiest job, but the deed was done.

Now for the final test, your defense is needed! I will fire a Galick Gun at you and you must stay inside the building, otherwise, you will be denied!

Yol got his hands into a cup shape, a purple ball of energy appeared between them, "GALICK GUN!" The ball formed into a tube and headed like a speeding bullet straight toward Coletto!

Coletto, too was pleased with his current progress under the tutelage of Yol Fen. He was rather thrilled over his new ability to harness the Kikouha, while only a minor ki ability, he was happy to finally be able to control this type of power. Naturally, within seconds of completion of the previous test, Yol Fen fired on the third and final challenge. Coletto quickly relaxed back into his fighting stance as the Galick Gun came right towards him. Coletto's back was against the wall, and he decided to try out his new ki ability. "Hyaa Hyaa Hyaa!" He fired out three kikouhas towards the galick gun burning towards him, he knew they wouldnt stop it, he was hoping it would slightly change its course, as he courched and rolled to the side. The Galick Gun blast was had its course just altered enough for it to scream overhead, a few more inches and Coletto would have had some troubles. Nonetheless, he succeeded, and stood triumphantly, though no visible emotion was on his face. He had passed this man's test, he was ready to start the real training now.

Yol was so surprised that Coletto managed to dodge it! "OK, Coletto, like I have promised, you will train under my watchful eye!" Yol pushed another button and an iron door in the side of the room opened up. Out of the room came a giant robot about one hundred and fifty feet tall! It was equipped with rockets, machine guns, a laser sword and an indestructible plasma shield. "Now Coletto, if you manage to destroy this beast, then you shall learn the Crusher Ball!" Yol Fen picked up a remote from the table and begun steering a joystick which made the mechanical menace move forward!

Coletto was finally able to start his real training, but it may have seemed he asked for more then bargained for. No matter, this thing was massive, but he had a few tricks up his sleeves. He jumped up into the air, initiating his ability to fly, and powered up to full speed darting between its legs, he spun quickly now facing the mechanical beasts back before firing off multiple kikouhas. "HYAA HYAA HYAA." Yellow energy blasts lit up its backside as Coletto awaited its next move.

Yol shouted "REGENERATE!" As quick as light, the robot suddenly rebuilt itself! The robot took out it's laser sword and got ready to use it. It slashed five times and then took out it's machine gun, bullets fired everywhere in the room but Yol Fen just dodged them with no effort. After that, the robot took out the plasma shield and a blue aura went around the robot. Yol just grinned looking at Celetto.

Coletto felt triumphant first, seeing his kikouhas decimate the robots backside, but upon Yol Fen's command the robot had completely rebuilt itself, and launched its own assault. The powerful sword swipes from the robot were dodged easily enough, the large robot certainly had a great amount of strength behind its attacks, but Coletto himself was a rather quick young lad, spry might be the word added to such a description and he nimbly dodged the swipes. However the bullets from its machinegun were a totally different story. Coletto had narrowly avoided all of them, there were even bullet holes in his gi. Coletto was breathing heavily, and that large indestructible shield was making things any easier. He began racking his brain for solutions, something would have to work here. He decided to dance around the attacks for now, but kept noticing the ceiling of the dojo. He waited for one of the brief remissions in fire from the robot, before darting up to the ceiling, running a clockwise cricle, machine bullets tracing him the entire way he continued along. Before long, the circular area started to crack, and that part of the ceiling tumbled down towards the robot, Coletto flying off to the side out of the way of the falling debris. At least this would give him more room to move around if anything, hopefully it would hurt the robot, maybe damage the shield or something. Coletto was hoping for anything at this rate.

Yol Fen thought: He's smarter than I thought! Yol Fen jammed a button and soon, the robot came out of the rubble, but as soon as it turned, it showed that it had lost one of it's arms! The machine gun was now out of the picture but the robot didn't falter. Suddenly, the robot begun to wobble and soon fell with a mighty BANG! Yol Fen clapped his hands in amazement that Coletto had defeated the robot! Yol Fen fired a Kikouha at the robot and it was immediately obliderated. "Coletto, it's getting dark, you may stay here if you like, here's some money to buy a Gi from the Item Shop

Coletto bowed, and took the thousand zenie in which Yol Fen offered him. It did not take long for him to find his way to the store, and there he spent all one thousand of the zeni on weighted clothing in which for him to spar, it would double the effectiveness of his training, and for that he was grateful. He soon returned to Yol Fen's dojo, found his sleeping his quarters and settled in for the night. It would take him long to awake the next morning and continue his training, he wanted to become stronger, whatever the cost.

"Coletto, we must continue training now!" Today you will learn the Galick Gun! Oh, and I forgot to add a reward for yesterday's training!

"Okay, now to learn the Galick Gun, you will need to pass the entire day of training! First up, you will face not just one of the robots you faced yesterday but three! You'd better play it smart!" Yol pushed the button again to find three robots running out. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you! they are more agile and quick than before!"

« Reply #16 on Jun 23, 2007, 9:19am »

Coletto was fully ready for another battle, and he could feel the new energy and power within him. It would've taken him much longer, training alone in the wasteland to become this strong, and he was glad he made the trip in this time to start training under Yol Fen. Coletto was clad in his gray gi, except for one different it was now heavily weighted, to make his training increases pay off more, this way he could expect better gains after long training sessions. It did not take Yol Fen long at all to start the next sessions of training and seeing the next three robots appear for him to combat, he relaxed into his fighting stance, awaiting a new challenge. Machine gun bullets begin to riddle the area, and with Coletto's new found speed and agility he found it a much easier time dodging them even while encumbered by the weight of his new gi. He kept his distance, the three robots peppering the area with fire, he was waiting for them to fall into the right formation for him to begin his attack. It did not take long for them to form a crude triangle formation in which Coletto flew directly into the middle of, he exited between two the robots, therefore they brought their own fire upon themselves, machine bullets colliding into them. Seeing that two were damaging themselves, he decided to try it his new ki attack. "HYAAAAAAAH!" Energy formed above his hand as he tossed a crusher ball burning a bright blue into one of the bullet riddled robots. The other robot had by now abandoned the machine gun and switched to the sword, attempting to close the distance, Coletto was nearly hit with the first swipe, but doubled back in front of the other damaged robot, before flying directly up, the functional robot's beam sword crashing into it. That left only one, and it would be a rough go. The robot followed a retreating Coletto around the arena, Coletto releasing Kikouha's to distract and partially damage the last remaining robot. The robot brought a doubled handed powerful swipe down upon Coletto, Coletto narrowly avoided it, the rubble and force from the blast sent Coletto back into the wall. He recovered quickly and begin to retreat while flying again. The robot attempted the same maunever again, accept this time, Coletto caught the robot's arms just enough to deflect the blade to the left. Not a second Coletto flew up to the robot's head, sending a powerful kick into the robot's head. Not enough to cause structural damage, but enough to bring the robot's blade up to Coletto. He flew away to the left, swining back around as he fired multiple Kikouha's into the robot's arms, cutting halfway into them just enough for them to lose stability as they bent back, bringing the robot's own sword into its frame, cutting its ownself in half. Coletto had succeeded again, for now. He smirked slightly, he was amused by this training, he savored every second of it. He could feel himself getting stronger, it was power, he wanted it, he needed it.

"Getting a bit thingyy eh? Then I'll have to teach you better!" Yol Fen got into a fighting stance and said "This is the second part! ME" Yol Fen sped at Coletto full speed and suddenly disappeared into thin air, he reappeared behind Coletto and fired a Kikouha into his back. While Coletto was flying, he fired a Galick Gun into Coletto's chest and a ton of smoke filled the room. "Is that all you got, Coletto?!" "STAND UP AND FIGHT!"

Coletto was taken aback by the surprise attack, he barely avoided the kikouha, darting off to the left in midair, but the galick gun caught him flush. The purple beam slammed into his chest, sending him catapulting into the ground, dust and debris flying everywhere. He rose wearily out of the rubble, groaning slightly. However, his resolve was strong. His back arched as he began to power up. "HYAAAA!" Bright white energy surrounded him. He located Yol Fen, and held out both of his hands and began to pepper the area with Kikouhas. He thought to himself.."Sneak attack me? I am his star pupil, what is his motiviation?!" Coletto's mood shifted from that of stability and calm, to something more of anger, nothing major, but just enough to change his demeanor.

"That's it, get angry!" Yol Fen dodged those Kikouha's without the slightest hint of difficulty! Then he powered up and fired around one thousand Kikouhas at Coletto, they all missed him by a far range! Then, Yol Fen smiled and said "Heh, Heh, if you can't get through here, how will you train to get stronger?! You're just a weakling! nothing but a weakling!" Yol Fen begun to laugh. "Look around you... you're trapped in a cage of Kikouhas! I knew that you were too weak to be with me!" Hopefully, this made Coletto get to the peak of his rage!

Coletto was frustrated, infuriated with how things were shaping up. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" His back arched more, his arms flexed, hands clenched in rage. The floor began to crumble beneath him, leaving only his levitating figure there, the kikouhas that were fired at him began to explode before they contacted him, Coletto had become enraged and his power level multiplied. His rage was uncontrollable and he blasted off at top speeds toward Yol Fen, throwing multiple, searing kikouhas towards before closing in for a powerful knee to his stomach.

Yol was hit by the knee in the gut. He held his stomach but when he looked up, he just grinned. "It looks like you've managed to activate RAGE!" "You haven't seen nothing yet! I'll give you a taste of what might happen when you manage to control this anger!" Yol charged up, his aura was now shining yellow, his features were changing and after a few moments... he was a Super Saiyan. "Now, this is your final test before I let you go out and do whatever you want!"

Coletto looked on in disbelief. His master was a Super Saiyan. Not to mention, it seemed his attack was ineffective. This only did more to fuel his anger. He was the one who had distant ties to the one they called Brolly, the only Legendary Super Saiyan ever. He must have that power, he must overcome his obstacles. "HYRAAAHHHHH!!!" An explosion of power occurred, Coletto power level began to skyrocket. The dojo trembled, electricity crackled all around Coletto's floating body, the sheer force coming off from him caused his hair to stand upright, the veins on his well defined physique began to stick out even more. His irises shifted color to a bright blue, his hair already shot upright, began to change hues in an erratic manner, from jet black to gold. A shockwave erupted from his form, and he charged ahead at Yol Fen, throwing a multitude of punches and kicks in all different sorts of combinations.

"Coletto! Don't get too enraged!" But it was too late, Coletto was getting angrier and angrier by the minute! He's not a Super Saiyan... not yet! I'd better distract him while I have the chance! "GALICK GUN!" He simultaneously fired a Galick Gun and a Mouth Blast! The two blasts joined together making a great beam of light. The blast struck Coletto and hopefully it stopped him from powering up.. and becoming evil

The blasts struck true, they hit him with just enough force to send Coletto into a nearby wall, and explosion of debris sent flying in all directions. It had stopped his rage momentarily, and within a few seconds he reappeared in front Yol Fen, no long glowing in any gold fashion, and only powered up to a lower extent. He exhibited no facial expression, but it had appeared he regained control of his emotions.

"Coletto, I wish you to visit one time, keep on training and you will learn to control your emotions!" I will give you these extra supplies for your next journey!


	5. Episode 3: Shadow's Treachery

Dragonball Inherited Legacy

_Shadow Saga_

_Episode Three: Shadow's Treachery_

The grey streak that soared overhead the wastelands of New Vegeta was none other then Coletto. He was clothed in his usual grey gi, yet he bore a new article of dress upon himself. Large Namekian weighting clothes were draped about him, styled in the same color and manner as his gi. His jet black hair was pushed back in the wind, flowing freely. Although he had only stayed in the capitol a few days, he had changed considerably. His physique was more defined, his resolve had been fortified. Yol Fen, the Saiyan who had trained him had increased Coletto's power level exponentially, and now he reckoned, it was his job to continue. He had spent his well earned Zenie on weighted clothes, and he had received other gifts as well for his send off from training. In his haversack he carried fresh rations, which would do him well when he returned to his home deep within the ravine. He also carried with him a brand new piece of Saiyan armor, one of the shoulderless variety. His Zenie pouch, which was fastened to his side was a tad heavier too, even with his purchases. In a few moments he was descending down into the ravine in which he called home. Yol Fen said he wished for him to come back someday, but for now, Coletto had to increase his abilities alone. He now boasted a serious arsenal of ki attacks, all in which he wanted to put on display for his own purposes. There was talk in the city, of happenstances and things of ill reputed nature that were occurring on New Vegeta, but these thing did not concern Coletto for now. He landed shortly, in the center of his makeshift arena, and proceeded to walk over towards his cavern. There he deposited his new found items, but the short period of tranquility was about to come to end. While in New Vegeta, Coletto had been harrassed by several Saiyans, low class by his standards due to their lack of tail and honor, while looking for work and training. It seems that they had followed him here, to his home.

"You're in for it now kid. You thought you gave us the slip back there, taking up refuge in your master's puny dojo. Well, it seems you were wrong. You'd best hand over all of Zenie, and whatever else you have rotting in that hole in the wall over there, and then MAYBE we won't be forced to exact a beating on you."

There was three of them, the one who spoke was slightly taller then the rest, he had crude features, a long head with a large forehead, and a large tuft of black hair shooting forth from his head. His two lackeys weren't much too look at. One was shorter, and stocky, head completely shaved and a large scar going from his left, 'cross his nose to his chin. The other was a beanpole by all regards, with long, white hair. They were all clad in different colored bodysuits, with the older version of Saiyan armor on.

Coletto turned, and spent a few seconds looking each of them up and down. His face was devoid of emotion, hands began to slowly clench. A small gust of wind kicked up, which was rather usual for this type of area, dust particles kicked up into the air partially distorting the vision of all those in the valley.

"Your funeral." That was all that was uttered from Coletto's lips before he faded from view, reappearing behind the short, bulging member of the rapscallions who had invaded his home. That Saiyan froze, muttering only 'Uhh..uhh." As Coletto planted a knee directly into his back, sending him flying into the rock wall of the ravine. Coletto's right arm swung outward towards the right, palm raised upright, thumb bent over in front as released several Kikouha's, yellow balls of energy searing towards the other scrawny saiyan. All found their mark, knocking him back into a boulder. However, the leader of the vagabonds lashed out, connecting with a kick to Coletto's face, sending him flying backwards along the ground, kicking up dirt and dust until he gathered himself, using the rock wall as backstop.

"Heh. Your good kid, but not good enough for all three of us." He turned to look at his two other companions who were groggily getting themsevles together. "Come on you clowns, ATTACK HIM!" The two had been previously incapacitated shooked their heads and lined up abreast, ins ome type of formation. Both of them then blasted off towards Coletto, who was waiting for them. His back was against the face of the rock wall, with few options. Coletto outstretched both of his arms, the bottom of his palms touching, his hands held flat out, fingers straight. He began to flow with a strange purple aura, and not a second later..

"GALICK..GUN!"

A monumental blast of purple-colored ki erupted from his hands soaring off towards the two oncoming Saiyans, the skinnier one, who possessed a bit more agility then the other two barrel rolled in mid air, crashing into pillar of stone, but avoiding the blast. The chunkier Saiyan did not have the same luck. The blast engulfed him, vaporizing the Saiyan armor around him, and eventually him. All that was heard was his cries of agony as he was vanquished. The boss of the thugs looked on in disbelief, and when the dust settled, Coletto was not visible. Instead he appeared behind the Saiyan who crashed into the pillar of stone. He was laying face down on the ground, and Coletto planted his knee right onto the base of his neck. A sickening crack followed, and that was the end of the Saiyan thug's two followers.

"Wha..What are you?!" His few moments of disbelief were replaced by anger. "THAT'S IT KID, YOU'VE HAD IT. YOUR MINE NOW!" The thug charged up, a red aura surrounding him before he blasted off towards Coletto, and struck him with a series of quick punches, and huge kick that left Coletto draped over his leg like a wet towel. However, Coletto simply lifted up his head, blood trickling down from his mouth and smiled at him. He grabbed the Saiyan's leg and began to swing him around, releasing him into series of pillars of stone, his body crashing through a half dozen of them. A few moments later he came roaring back through towards Coletto, firing another series of punches and kicks, all of which Coletto dodged with ease or blocked with authority. Coletto's hand shot up, snagging the man at the neck, before delivering a massive uppercut sending the man soaring into the air. Coletto began to form a ball of energy in his hand, waiting for it to swell to an appropriate level, he then threw it, a Crusher Ball, directly into the center of the man's stomach as he was flying upwards. As it detonated a huge blast lit up the sky and could be seen for many miles. A few moments later Coletto descended back into his arena, the threat had been eliminated for now. He spent the rest of his day in his weighted clothing, getting used to them and practicing his fighting moves, occasionaly firing a ki blast here and there. A few hours passed and he began to settle into a long session of meditation, awaiting what the evening would bring.

Coletto had arose from his meditation training hours ago, and ever since he had engaged himself in intense training. He had been pushing himself, harder then he ever had before, the Namekian weighted clothes he was wearing were helping his development, but he needed his improvement as quickly as possible. He had set up a variety of obstacles for himself to pass. Destruction of large boulders, agility drills. Anything he could muster to make himself a better fighter. The three Saiyans who were disposed of earlier were also a rather good workout for him. The setting sun was blood red, a foreshadowing perhaps of what was supposed to come.

"Smoke, there is a man out in the wilderness of New Vegeta, his name is Coletto, I would like for you to kill him, now go!" Krayt stood up from his chair and bade the servants open the door for the wicked Shadow. "He is a very worthy opponent which is why he is a threat to Lord Deragth's Empire!"

Shadow bowed to krayt. "It will be done sire." after 4 days he lands on new vegeta. he uses his scouter to find coletteo. he hid way up in the sky and sent a death beam at colleto.

Coletto was resting in the center of his arena when he sensed a large power level coming towards him. Coletto's eyes widened as he sensed a powerful blast coming towards him, he scrambled to move out of the way, but the Death Beam still struck him, piercing him just above the heart, ripping him through the chest. Coletto collapsed onto the ground, just barely tumbling into his cavern.

shadow landed on the ground."hahahaha Man I almost had a bullseye!!Thats the first time Ive ever missed. I wont miss again. I know we should let bigons to be bigons but i was sent here to kill you." Shadow said as he powered up.

Coletto had recovered form the blast, he was still wounded but able to continue. He stood erect, eyes locked upon the man who invaded his home, apparently it was the thing to do.

"You come here, into my home, assault me from behind, and threaten me with death?!"

"YOU HAVE NO HONOR!"

Coletto's back arched, a power white aura surrounding him as he powered up, hair shooting up from the mere shock from it around him. Coletto began to lose control of his emotions again, the pain from his wound only fueled his rage.

"HYAAAAAH!!!"

Shockwaves radiated forth from his body, the pupils in his eys shrank, he was overcome by rage, and due to that result his power level multiplied exponentially, Shadow could sense this, such a powerful increase would warrant second thoughts. Coletto blasted out of his cavern directly towards Shadow, lashing out with a powerful kick to his midsection.

Shadow laughed" you fool you will not win Im the universes greatest asassin." he grabbed colettos leg before it could hit Shadow."Dont you even realize I'm toying with you? Im not using hardly any of my power." he twists colettos leg making him do a flip then shadow slammed hm into the ground by his foot.Shadow stepped on colettos wound hard. after that Shadow sent a death ball at him.

Despite Coletto's power increase he was slammed into the ground, in this short moment he realized his wound was prohibiting him from being effective. As Shadow clamped down upon his wound, he smirked.

"I'll return more powerful then you can ever imagine."

"HYAAAAAAA!"

Coletto's body surged with yellow energy and just as the death ball struck him, Coletto self-destructed, a technique he had just learned from his previous Master Yol Fen, in an attempt to mortally wound Shadow.

"NO, I just felt a huge powerlevel fade away! The only powerlevel who has that is... Coletto!" Yol felt depressed and retreated to his small room where he grieved for the fallen Coletto.

Shadow used instant transmission to escape the range of the self destruct blast. "HAHAHAHA What a fool to kill himself to accually think he would kill me. Its a pity... I was looking foward to kill him. HAHAHAHA!!!"


	6. Episode 4: Prelude To A Fatal Encounter

Dragonball Inherited Legacy

_Shadow Saga_

_Episode Four: Prelude To A Fatal Encounter_

"Ah, Shadow, there aren't many more powerful warriors left in the universe! Soon it will be ours!" Krayt was doubting that he could get Shadow to do this but it was worth a shot "Well, you see, Deragth has scouted three powerful warriors on planet EARTH!" We would appreciate it if you would invade Earth and destroy these three powerful warriors. Two of them are reported to be the descendants of Son Goku! I shall send both you and Yeagrow to attack Earth!

"Lord Krayt, I need to know these warriors names. I will kill them at all costs." Shadow said kicking the dead soldier. "Can you get better soldiers? If an enemy busted in here he would have no problem killing these weaklings."

"They are, Kuhan, Carrot and Gaisun" Now be off!

Shadow got into his spaceship and was going through space. He got in an asteroid field and had to get out and destroy all the asteroids. He flew into a unknown planet. The planet was populated by simple cavemen people who worshipped Shadow but he just killed them all and destroyed the planet. Finally he entered the solar system.

Finally Shadow landed on Earth. "wow its good to be home" he said as his old self showed itself. then his old self disappeared and he blew up a city."Now to find these powerful warriors

Shadow goes to another city and destroys it."hahahaha." meanwhile his Mom senses him and is in her car looking for him "My baby's Back!"


	7. Episode 5: An Inherited Legacy

Dragonball Inherited Legacy

_Shadow Saga_

_Episode Five: An Inherited Legacy_

"AAGHHH!!!!!!" Kuhan breathed hard, he could feel his energy surging, his hands were trembling with power. He was losing himself in this cloud of anger. Kuhan had realized his past and now knew Deragth. His head was tingling as his hair swished up and his power reached it's peak. "A Super Saiyan is not enough! I need more!!!!!" He was completely losing consciousness and his eyes looked as if they were burning. Then, he collapsed into the darkness of his mind.

"What, where am I?" Kuhan said to himself confused. Then he saw a man in an orange gi walking around what looked to be a large, circular platform all balanced on one, thin stick. He suddenly went through a small, patterned door. Kuhan followed the man and suddenly found a large clock in a room that seemed to be able to fit in, two people.

Then, after some time, Kuhan went through a time vortex and found that he was in the Cell Games, the mysterious man was fighting a green and black monster. The man suddenly powered up and Kuhan sensed a rise in energy.

Time flew again, this time, it showed a small boy battling the monster. He also noticed small versions of the monster fighting seven warriors including the mysterious man. The Cell Juniors were toying with the warriors and beat them all down until only the small boy was left.

The boy began to scream and shout, and in a few moments, he had undergone another transformation. Time took another step, now it showed that the Cell Juniors were gone, and the boy was in a power charge with Cell.

Then, Kuhan begun to feel the ground again, he was beginning to regain conscioussness and soon, Kuhan sprung to his feet. "I must go to this training room and train to go beyond a Super Saiyan! My legacy, no matter how weak it now is, will take a step forward!"

When Kuhan woke up, Shadow was floating up high in the sky. he shot a death beam at Kuhan's heart and waited to see if it hit.

"What the?!" Kuhan sensed a rather powerful energy coming from the outskirts of West City. "That power! It's destroyed West City!" Kuhan was very worried about his brother, Carrot. He started to fly toward west city but ran into a dark figure.

Kuhan had gone to west city where Shadow previously was. Shadows death beam had missed and he flew after Kuhan masking his power

Finally, Shadow attacked with a wave of small dark blasts. "I'm right behind you, HAHA!

"CK!" All but one of them missed, the one that hit him scraped his left arm, Kuhan shouted in agony. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kuhan screamed. Kuhan then powered up to maximum power and charged at Shadow with a punch.

"I am Shadow the universe's greatest asassin I've come here to kill you Kuhan." He caught Kuhan's fist and threw him into the ground followed by energy blasts

"CK!" Kuhan was slammed onto the ground and got hurt. "I guess you live up to your name, you were able to throw me down! That doesn't mean I give up though!" Kuhan charged at full strength with a flurry of kicks and punches, then, he used Instant Transmission to appear behind Shadow and kicked him into a ruined building

Shadow made a clone and the real shadow went behind kuhan and made a death beam the clone looked like he was making a death beam too.

Kuhan had a faint smile. He played along, pretending to be fooled by Shadow's clone, but as the real Shadow charged the Death Beam, Kuhan turned around and hit Shadow on the face. "You're pretty strong! Then again, I am too!"

The punch made Shadow's head turn when he turned back there was a streak of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and he smiled and licked it off. " Yes, but I can't stop it! it's what my grandfather Vegeta wants." he rushed forwards and punches Kuhan in his gut then kicked him in the chin.

Kuhan was hit by both attacks and held his stomach. He thought: Vegeta?! What?! I'd better get through to him! "Vegeta would never kill anyone! Someone has tricked you into serving him! Stop this madness or I'll have to use full power!" Kuhan moved forward and tried to punch Shadow, but he purposefully missed


End file.
